


Greg and Jennifer

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: A break from their hectic schedules





	1. #9. Months

It wasn’t uncommon that Greg and Jennifer were never home together for months at a time. They enjoyed their jobs and traveling that it required but they had one rule to make their marriage successful. They firmly told people again and again they weren’t available the week of their wedding anniversary. The two of them spent it together at either their home in San Fran or London. No intrusion from the world around them meaning cell phones and televisions never played. It was time for them to be alone together and reacclimatized to each other.


	2. #73. Light

It was nice not to have to wake up, rush a shower and jump on a plane to another city. Instead Greg laid in his own bed as the light from the sun trickled in with his beautiful bride in his arms. He loved that she was independent, had her own career but loved that she still needed him. Maybe it was time to stop touring for a bit and go on an actual vacation or even a stay-cation with her.


	3. #75. Shade

The sunlight trickled in through the shade. “Yes,” Greg thought to himself, “I could get used to this.”

A few moments later Greg had another thought. “It would be fun for a bit but then we both would get the itch to do something else.” So for now, Greg would enjoy spending time alone with his beautiful bride with the knowledge that soon he would be traveling to the East coast and his wife would be going to England for another one of her shows. But then after being apart for while, he would enjoy being back together with her again.


End file.
